Rose's Story
by rosafirefly
Summary: Meet Rose. She went to Camp Star, until she decided to go to Camp Rock. She's best friends with Luke. See how she helps Mitchie and her friends help save Camp Rock. Takes place during Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Meet Rose. She went to Camp Star, until she decided to go to Camp Rock. She's best friends with Luke. See how she helps Mitchie and her friends help save Camp Rock. Takes place during Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam.

Hey! I know, I know! I should be updating my other stories instead of starting a new one...:/ I just can't help it. :( I'll try to update my other ones soon. :)

OH! I don't own anything! :(

* * *

Hi, I'm Rose. I am currently on my way to this music camp, Camp Star. My friend Luke is coming with me. We are both really into music. I like to write music, but I'm more of a drummer. I'm not really sure what to expect. It seems like a really good camp. I mean its run by the owner of Star Records, Axel Turner. Pretty much anyone who goes there can get a record deal. Even though I don't really want one, I'm going because Luke wanted me to.

"Look, Rose. There it is."

"Yes Luke. I can read."

"Haha. You're so funny."

Luke and I argue all the time over little things. It's part of our friendship though.

"So, are you excited?"

"Yeah. I guess. I'm not really sure."

"Why not? This could be the opportunity of a lifetime."

"I know. I just want a summer to focus on my music."

"You'll get to do that. Don't worry."

Soon we were at camp. We immediately got assigned a cabin, and had to part ways. The girls in my cabin didn't really want to talk, so I decided to explore. The place was more like a resort than a summer camp. Soon, we were called to a meeting in the amphitheatre. I quickly found Luke and we took some seats near the front.

"Welcome to Camp Star, Where we build the stars of tomorrow. I'm Axel Turner, owner of Star Records. Here you will learn to be a star, and who knows, maybe you'll get a record deal at the end of the summer. All our cabins are air-conditioned. As you were arriving you may have noticed some signs for another camp, Camp Rock. They are located across the lake and I hope you will build a great relationship with them. Currently they are not here, so for the next few weeks, we will be working on our music. Anyone wishing to be in the Opening Campfire to welcome them, there will be auditions today after this meeting in the Jackson Cabin. Thank you for coming and I hope you have a great summer."

"Are you gonna audition?" Luke asked me.

"Who, me? Uh, no. You know I hate big crowds. Are you?"  
"Come on I know you can do it."

"No. You know I'm horrible at drum set."

"True. Well I am. Do you mind if I use one of your songs?"

"No. Go ahead. Don't show it to anyone else though."

"Okay. See you later."

He ran off to Jackson Cabin and I decided to explore the camp some more.

CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*

The two weeks before the Opening Campfire flew by. Luke naturally got a spot in it, so he was really busy rehearsing. I never really made any friends, because all the people here seemed like spoiled brats. When the Camp Rock people got there though, they seemed really nice. Almost as soon as they got here, I met this really nice person Caitlyn Gellar. We clicked almost immediately. We are both really weird. (Don't tell her I said that.) She introduced me to all her friends. Mitchie was another person I immediately clicked with.

"Hi! I'm Mitchie. And this pop star here is Shane."

"Hi. I'm Rose."

"So, what do you do?"

"Huh?"

"Are you a singer, dancer, play a musical instrument?"

"Oh! I'm a drummer, but I can somewhat sing. I am also kind of a piano player, and I write songs. What about you?"

"I sing, play guitar and piano, and I write songs."

"That's cool. I wish I could play guitar."

"It's actually really easy."

"So, are you guys gonna sing something for the campfire?"

"I didn't know that we could."

"I don't really know if you can either. I'm not really sure what they are doing tonight anyway."

"Aren't you going here though?"

"Yeah. That doesn't really mean anything though. I'm not really in the loop."

"That's okay. Being popular isn't that important. You have to have at least one friend though."

"Well my best friend Luke is here, but he's been busy with rehearsal for tonight."

"That's cool. Apparently Shane needs to talk to me. I better go. I'll talk to you later."

Shane and she went ahead of us. I fell back and talked with Caitlyn and Ella some. We walked in and quickly found Shane and Mitchie. We were soon joined by Nate and Jason of Connect 3, but we don't care about them.

"Welcome to Camp Star. And an especially warm welcome to Brown Cessario, owner of Camp Rock." Naturally all my new friends cheered as loudly as they could. "Go Brown!" Jason yelled. He came back and sat next to Shane.

"Would any of our Camp Rock friends like to come up and sing? No? Well, I guess Camp Star will come up. We're a little rusty."

Suddenly the music to my song starts playing. Out comes Luke, Singing the song I wrote. I gasp and Mitchie turns to me.

"You okay?" she asks.

"He stole my song!"

"What?"

"I write most of his songs, and I let him use this one for the audition. But then he decides to sing it in front of everybody? He didn't even ask me if he could."

"I'm sorry. He's a jerk."

"Grr. I'm going to talk to him about it later."

Suddenly, Dana's bracelet flew off her wrist and hit Nate in the eye. Everyone in our group laughed at him.

"How was that? Now, due to our popularity, we are having some staffing problems. I would like to invite any Camp Rock Counselor or Staff to come to Camp Star and I'll double your salary."

"What! I'm already short staffed as it is!"

"And any Camp Rock Camper who would like to make the switch is welcome. I'm sure we can find a bunk for you. Oh! Did I mention we have air-conditioned cabins?"

"Okay! We are under attack. We need to leave now."

"Hey, Mitchie. I think I'm gonna switch over to Camp Rock."

"Really? Awesome."

"Yeah. I just wanna do something first."

"Okay."

I quickly ran down to the stage to ask Axel if I could make an announcement. He agreed.

"Can I have everyone's attention? If there are any Camp Star campers or Counselors who would like to make the switch, we are headed to the boats right now, so join us if you like."

I quickly ran off the stage to go find Mitchie. I knew Luke was going to be mad at me for that stunt, but I didn't really care. I found her in the recording booth.

"Hey, Mitch."

"Hey. That was so cool what you did back there."

"Thanks. I'll do anything for my friends."

"Really Rose?"

I turned around and of course, there was Luke.

"Yes."

"Even leave them by themselves?"

"Yes. When they steal my songs."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, that song you sang. It was my song. I only let you use it for the audition."

"Well, they really liked it so I let them use it. It's not like I just told them I took the song."

"Well, you kinda did."

"Does it even matter?"

"Yes. That song was going to be a hit, and it was gonna go to an artist that would help it be amazing. Now that can't happen."

"Well I hope you have fun at your summer camp, while we are actually doing something."

"Ugh Luke! You don't know anything about them. Let's go Mitchie."

"Why hello there. Would you like to join us here at Camp Star?"

"No thank you. I prefer to stay away from overproduced Ego factories."

Suddenly, Tess barges in.

"Guess what? My mom said I could make the switch."

"Great! Welcome to the ego factory."

"Tess! How could you?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. Oh who am I kidding. I'm just way too excited to be sympathetic."

Mitchie and I quickly left. We got to the boats and it seemed as though we gained a few more people. We got into the boats and left. As soon as I got there I realized I had forgotten to grab my clothes. 'Oh well, I'll go back over tomorrow and grab my stuff.'

I joined Mitchie and her friends in her cabin and she said I could borrow some of her clothes tomorrow until I could go over to get my stuff. I woke up early the next morning and quickly rowed across the lake. I grabbed my stuff and was almost back to the boat before I was stopped by Luke, again.

"What do you want, Luke?"

"I wanna tell you I'm sorry."

"Oh well. It's kinda late for that don't you think?"

"I shouldn't have agreed to let them use your song."

"Ya think? I gotta get back to camp."

"Bye."

I nodded to him in acknowledgement and rowed back across. I got there just in time for breakfast.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked up to our group.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey, So whats on the schedule for today?"

Suddenly Brown walked in.

"Thanks for that vote of confidence Mitchie. Guess I don't have to get everyone's attention. Good news and this warms my heart that we lost very few campers last night."

The campers then cheered and Brown continued.

"But we lost a lot of our staff last night and I can't believe I'm saying this but... Camp Rock is closed. Effective immediatedly. I'll start calling parents as soon as we're done here which I guess is now. I'm sorry."

"Brown wait." Shane called, following after him.

"What? Camp is over? But we just got here."

"It's not his fault."

"We can't give up."

"How are we supposed to help though?"

"Mitchie."

"We cant back down."

We can't  
We can't back down (x4)

Not right now  
We can't back down  
Not right now  
We can't back down  
We can't back down

Don't close your eyes  
We're all in this together  
Wherever we draw the line  
We're not gonna straddle across it  
Or lose it

We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
This is serious  
Don't walk away  
We can't pretend it's not happening  
In our own backyard  
Our own home plate  
(No way)  
We've been called out  
(We've been called out)  
Do you hear your name?  
(Yeah)  
I'm not confused  
Let's win this thing  
(Let's do it)  
We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
Don't walk away, don't walk away,  
Don't walk away, yeah

Don't get me wrong  
I don't like confrontation  
I'd rather we all just get along  
Music should be undivided, united

We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
This is serious  
Don't walk away  
We can't pretend it's not happening  
In our own backyard  
Our own home plate  
(No way)  
We've been called out  
(We've been called out)  
Do you hear your name?  
(Yeah)  
I'm not confused  
Let's win this thing  
(Let's do it)  
We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
Don't walk away, don't walk away,  
Don't walk away, yeah

We got a situation that we can't ignore  
'Cause ignorance is not bliss  
We don't have to take this, no  
With every big decision  
Comes an equally important share of the risk  
We gotta take this

We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
This is serious  
Don't walk away  
We can't pretend it's not happening  
In our own backyard  
Our own home plate  
We've been called out  
Do you hear your name?  
I'm not confused  
Let's win this thing  
We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away, yeah  
We can't back down

We can't back down  
Not right now  
We can't back down

"Lets go guys."

"Where?"

"We just found Brown some new counselors."

Mitchie hands all of us Camp rock Hats and runs off to find Shane. We quickly go to Brows cabin to wait.

"What's going on here?"

"Well, you said you needed some counselors. I found you some."

"I guess it's time to call this staff meeting to order."

* * *

A lot of the lines in here are directly from the movie. Read and Review! :D

Firefly :)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, So I haven't updated these stories in forever, and to be honest I've lost inspiration for them. I'll probably still write, But it will be mostly Glee… If you want to adopt these stories, Message me and we'll work something out. I love you readers though. If I could I would continue them. 3 Rose/ Firefly11 :)


End file.
